


it's our song

by serenamarisa



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamarisa/pseuds/serenamarisa
Summary: Aaron and Robert's song plays at Sam and Lydia's wedding reception.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	it's our song

**Author's Note:**

> based on the preview for next week

The wedding had been beautiful. Aaron sat at the back of the church and watched how happy they both were. Really, they were perfect for each other, both eccentric in their own weird little ways and seeing them finally commit themselves to each other could bring a smile to even Cain's face.

Aaron was sat with Liv and Victoria next to her, holding baby Harry. Although he was Victoria's son and his own god child, he still felt a pang of sadness every time he looked at him. Constantly being reminded of Robert. Wendy wasn't at the wedding, much to Aaron's relief. They were still on awkward terms no matter how much Vic was friendly towards her. 

After the wedding was over, they all made their way over to the Woolpack to have a big dingle party- it was only tradition. Victoria had gone home to sort Harry out and Liv had gone back to the mill to get changed into something more comfortable she had said. 

Aaron was just sat at the bar, watching as Lydia drank from the welly, and his whole family was chanting at her. It made him laugh. They'd been doing this for years and it was just as exciting each time. 

Chas walked over to him, she was finally free from drink orders and the commotion happening on the other side of the bar. 

"Where's Liv?" she asked, giving him another pint.

"Oh just at home, getting changed apparently," he looked at his watch, "taking her a long time though."

Chas gasped lightly, "Never rush a girl getting ready." 

Aaron put his hands up in surrender jokingly and laughed, before taking a sip from his new glass. 

Charity made her way over to the two of them, phone in her hand. 

"Hey, babe we need to change the playlist. This one doesn't exactly scream _wedding_ does it." Charity suggested, still looking down at her phone. Chas sighed and snatched the phone off her, rolling her eyes. Aaron watched as she typed 'wedding songs' into spotify and clicked shuffle on the first one. 

She gave it back to Charity who nodded without even looking up and walked back over to the other side of the bar. 

"Honestly, less manners than a teenager, that one." Chas joked as she looked back at her son but his face had dropped and his focus was on nothing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_and the whole world is on your case_

The music rang out of the speakers. It was all Aaron could hear, as if it was mocking him. His stomach flipped and his heartbeat sped up, banging in his ears along with the song

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_to make you feel my love_

"Aaron," a voice called, "Aaron, love, are you okay?"

He nodded absent - mindedly but he could feel himself stand up, desperate to leave and desperate to get some fresh air. 

He almost fell out of the front door, panting and holding onto his chest. He stumbled to a picnic bench and leaned on it, trying to get his breath back but every time he breathed out, a sob rose from his chest.

As he looked up at keeper's cottage he remembered back to that night:

_Can you hear that?_

_It's our song._

Aaron smiled as he remembered the look on Robert's face. The absolute joy and twinkle in his eyes as he held him in the dark. He also remembered his immediate denial that they definitely did _not_ have a song.

_Yeah we do._

"Do you wanna get dumped again?" Aaron whispered to himself, hearing Robert laugh at his own denial straight back. He missed that sound. He was so scared he was going to forget it. But he swore to himself he would never. He'd made a promise he would never forget how much he loved him and he intended on keeping that promise. He was going to keep it until the day he saw his husband again. The day he could tell him himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Liv. She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, which definitely looked more comfortable than the trousers she was wearing earlier. He stood up and wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears which clouded his vision. 

"You okay?" she asked, walking up to him, concern etched onto her face. 

"Yeah, fine." he lied, stepping away from the picnic table.

"Are you sure?" she continued, "Do you want me to-"

"No." he stopped her mid sentence and pointed towards the door of the pub, "Belle's waiting for you, she'll get you something to drink."

Liv nodded he head slowly and smiled at him which he returned, before heading inside. The music spilled out onto the street

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_to make you feel my love_

Aaron walked away from the pub, the music following him. He couldn't go back home. It wasn't theirs anymore, not since Cain moved in. He loved having his uncle there but the feeling of Robert was fading more each day and he couldn't stand it. The garage was locked and the gazebo had been covered in confetti from the wedding. The bridge was still haunted with the memory of the letter, too.

He found himself at the barn. _Their barn._

He sat down on a hay bale and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He'd changed his lock screen. His counsellor reckoned it would help with the grief but he still knew every time he saw the new one what it had replaced.

Pressing on his gallery app, he loaded his videos. Most of them were just of cars given to the scrapyard that he thought could be sold but near the top was a whisp of ginger hair in the thumbnail. He clicked play and the sound echoed around the empty barn.

 _"_ What _are you laughing at? "_ he heard himself say happily

 _"Da -ddy!"_ the little boy replied through his giggles. His fingers were covered in green paint and his gummy smile was wide on his face

The camera moved focus to see Robert looking less than impressed, his cheek had four green lines down it. In the background, Seb was still laughing his head off, every now and then he would let out a high pitched squeal. 

" _I'm so going to get you for this."_ Robert muttered as he dipped his fingers into the green paint pot. 

" _Robert, he's a toddler."_ he said from behind the camera.

Robert laughed and shook his head, " _I didn't say who..."_ His green hands quickly travelled in the direction of the camera and all three of them let out a laugh before the video stopped. 

Without hesitation, Aaron pressed the replay button and their happy voices filled the barn once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include Seb because I love their little family so much!  
> It's bittersweet but I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
